


【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】地平线

by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe
Summary: ※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-04-22）※日常，和日常的OOC请见谅；第一人称；只是想和他谈个恋爱※本集Saeyoung在这方面是初等见习级别的www※拙笔还请海涵
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】地平线

**Author's Note:**

> ※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-04-22）
> 
> ※日常，和日常的OOC请见谅；第一人称；只是想和他谈个恋爱
> 
> ※本集Saeyoung在这方面是初等见习级别的www
> 
> ※拙笔还请海涵

❉

夏天白天很长，天亮得早我有时候也就起得早了，比如今天。

我挪动身子下床，刚要打开卧室门的时候听到外面有点动静。

我和Saeyoung虽然住在同一套公寓里，但是我们分别有各自的卧室。说是同居其实并不是很贴切，倒有点像大学生一起租房当室友。通常Saeyoung睡得比我晚起得也比我晚。

也就是说门外这点动静，要么是太阳从西边出来了一样反常，要么是太阳永远出不来了一样危险。

哦…那可能进贼还是没有太阳永远出不来了危险吧。

我悄悄把门挪开一点，从那一线的缝隙里努力向外张望。我看到一团身影蜷坐在电脑桌前，他竟然这么早就起床了吗。

「Sae…Seven？」悉悉索索的声音没有停止，我觉得叫他真名可能有我也不能预知详情的隐患。

他抬手啪地往键盘上一敲，杂音停止了。

原来是电脑里在放的视频的声音。不过也还好只是虚惊一场，我把门完全推开。

「你醒啦？」他转头看向我，眼睛里有血丝。

「你没睡？」我走近，又打量了一下他的黑眼圈。

「嗯……」他稍显无精打采地用手指了指显示屏。

「让我看看……」

等等，这不是俗套爱情肥皂剧吗：「Saeyoung你看这个看了一宿没睡？」

我忍不住惊呼，他吸了吸鼻子别过头。

还看哭了？！

……本日的太阳可能会从地平线升起两次吧。

❉

以前和Saeyoung吵架之后他闹脾气说过一些很不像他风格的话。

比如：「我怎么知道怎么办？我又不会谈恋爱好吧？」

我也怀疑我当时到底还有没有揶揄他的从容：「GOD7不是万能的吗？不然为什么叫神？维七百科不是什么都查得到吗？不然为什么叫百科？」

他听了之后先是狠狠地瞪了我一眼，然后在我将要继续说话时一把拽过我的肩膀用嘴堵上我还没来得及出口的嘲讽。

几乎又是一瞬间他松开我，「查完了。」他有些自暴自弃地低声道。

「你这个资料库……」我敢肯定这个吻一样的动作没有超过两秒，而且我的肩膀有点痛。

「怎么。」

「不行，该更新。」我忘了我们还在吵架呢就下意识地伸手揉乱了他的头发，其实我想说这个资料库好像也不错，让我清晰地看到他另一面，和平常外向与游刃有余地开玩笑之外，在有些方面懵懂无知却又要去尝试的样子。同时我也感受到此时我们之间仍旧隔着一条线。模模糊糊说不清楚，但这条线似乎又细又长，又很坚韧地隔在中间。面对这条线我是有些优柔寡断的犹犹豫豫，可他似乎反倒是有些战战兢兢不去碰。

「但偶尔来这么一次是挺新鲜的，总是这样可能不太好。」「我喜欢平常的那个他，不过另外几面的他我也很喜欢。」我想来想去，兜兜转转绕了几圈反正都是在想喜欢Choi Saeyoung。就好像地球绕着太阳那样几近于亘古不变的循环，于是之后自我暂时切断了飘渺的思绪。

❉

「Yoosung推荐我看的，他说…可以嗯……参考。」

「参考？」拿狗血剧本当恋爱参考吗？还是说我该吐槽他跑去咨询Yoosung这点？

「资料库更新呀。」他身子往椅背上一靠，打了个哈欠。这位旧事重提的主。

「行吧。不过还请当心不兼容导致的系统崩溃。」我认为这种电视剧不值得他熬夜。

他听完若有所思地看着我，问了一个毫不相干的问题：「你觉得我比较像什么？」

「太阳。」我脱口而出。

「太阳？天上的那个吗？」

「……是的。」我补充道，「你快去补觉吧。太阳也有不工作的黑夜。」

我看着他拖拖拉拉地走进自己的卧室，转身走进了厨房。填饱自己的肚子后，我顺手帮他留了两顿饭菜。之前在「Mister Chef」里看到的一样菜式似乎是容易上手而且风评不错的。

出门路上我琢磨着他如果真的看了电视剧当参考的话，是不是会有什么意想不到的事情发生。想着想着不由得心情兴奋了起来，在自己没注意的情况下走路都一步一跳的了。虽然被周围人当做不正常的代价能换来Saeyoung的可爱行径这笔交易我认为还是十分合算的。

❉

晚上我关了灯准备睡觉的时候，门发出被敲的咚咚两声。

「Saeyoung？怎么了？进来吗？」

然后门被开了很细的一条缝，客厅的光透进来映出一道发亮的线。不过这条线随即被Saeyoung的人影淹没了。

「嘿嘿，白天睡太多了我现在完全睡不着啦。来给你读睡前故事好不好？」他也不踏进门，好像只是把人贴在这条缝上朝我讲话。

啊…原来这就是要来展示一下资料更新的结果这种事情吧？

「进来吧进来吧。」我重新把灯打开。

我以为他要钻进被窝——或者至少会坐到我床边吧。结果Saeyoung他从墙边把我放衣服的椅子搬了过来摆到离我床沿三四十公分距离的地方坐了上去。

「你真的是来读睡前故事的？」我眨巴眼睛。

「是……的？」他拿出绘本的动作停在一半，也朝我眨巴眼睛。

我皱眉，一个冲动伸手按灭了灯。

「你干什么？」他笑了，用十分故意的语气说，「这么黑我读不了故事诶。」

「你是太阳吧，自己发光照着呗。」

「那又不是我说的。」他慢悠悠地反驳，「再说，我是太阳的话，你是什么？」

「一颗行星吧。」既然开始瞎扯了，那就跑火车到底。

「为什么？」

「因为绕着太阳转啊。」而且估计太阳还不太知道。

我是真的不确定，Saeyoung到底是懂呢还是不懂呢。

不过我也说不清楚，这个懂与不懂的宾语到底是什么，以及怎样才算懂或者不懂。

他沉默了一会儿。我有点后悔刚才关了灯，因为我不知道他现在是什么表情。

这么想着，我又伸出手去摸索开关，却在半途中被另一只手轻轻挡住了。

「可是…就像这样，会变成黑夜的。」

他用很小的声音说给我听。

我知道他是在说太阳，跨越了那一条地平线之后就会沉到黑暗里去。我似乎明白了他为什么有些时候看上去十分反常的会显露出很害怕的神情。我希望他不用再害怕些什么。

「不是的，」我反拉住他的手移向自己，「是会迎来黎明。」

❉

「要是能在宇宙举行婚礼就好了哦。」

「咦……？你知道？」

我当然记得他说过想在太空站里结婚，「知道什么？」

「哦…那没事。不过为什么？」

「恒星和行星结婚当然是在宇宙啦。」

**Author's Note:**

> ※感谢阅读！4月22日是地球日ww
> 
> ※最后一小节是日后谈一样的番外篇？（不是x
> 
> ※感觉自己有点写得糊里糊涂……十分不好意思……要知道我只是真的想让MC和Saeyoung谈恋爱顺便代入一下玩家本人（被打


End file.
